Our Little Squabble
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: "Oi, Polka. Do you need an asylum right now?" and before I knew it the tile went flying on his face.  Review and Rate!


**For BerryWynter**

Alright, this is dedicated to my friend, Winterberrytrillium. Check out her stories, those really made me cry and laugh. Happy Birthday! This is your first birthday as my friend. *smile

We both love poems so I searched my notes and I found these ones. These are my poems. These aren't plagiarized or something because these poems are mine.:)

* * *

><p><strong>Our Little Squabble<strong>

**By: Eclipse Du Coeur**

**May 24, 2011**

**Whenever we have our little squabble,**

**I really do think you're adorable,**

**Though I wish you'll vanish like a bubble,**

**You'll sigh, you'll hug me and you'll be humble.**

"Neh, Natsume. My mouth's watering at the thought of Fluff puffs; I'm really craving for it. Accompany me in Central Town?" I begged to the guy whom I have an oh-so intimate relationship and he's the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga. We've been together for a long time now and right at this moment we're sitting side by side under our favorite Sakura Tree.

"Tch, you've just eaten some yesterday. That's the reason you always have a toothache. You're such a child. Grow up, will you?" he bantered.

A vein popped out of my head and I smacked him on his shoulder. "No, I'm not! I just love fluff puffs and it doesn't mean anything." I retorted. Pouting, I remembered I really did have toothaches, even now.

"Fluff puffs are for children, so it basically means you're a child in a grown up woman's body." He leaned on the tree while smirking at me. 'How dare he smirk at me?'

"I. Am. Not. A. Child!" I furrowed my eyebrows on him. "Well, if you really see me as a child, why did you love me? Why didn't you just get some random girl who's better than me?" I snapped, getting on my nerves.

I heard him sigh and without warning, he hugged me tightly. "Natsume?"

"Alright, I get it." I was mortified. He backed down! "You are not childish, Fluff puffs are not for children, I'm wrong and I love you."

"You're going to pay for this, Mikan. I don't do this ever but…I chose you because you're all I need and all I want. Keep that in that small brain of yours." I can feel his heart beating loudly.

My mouth hung open. I didn't expect him to take it seriously. "But your underwear sure is childish."

"Natsume!" He cringed.

**Every time you defeat me in scrabble,**

'**You cheated on me', I always mumble,**

**I'll stare at our pets, who always rumble,**

**Them, I realize, we do resemble.**

"You're such a loser, Mikan. We've been playing this for hours and you can't even get a score higher than 50?" He dropped his rack and leaned on the sofa.

"You just cheated on me!" I hollered, scanning the scorelist. "It's impossible; I should have at least 58!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you even read a book? I bet not, no wonder your vocabulary can't even take up a sheet of paper." Teasing, he snatched the scoresheet.

CRASH!

"What's that?" I asked when a loud crash took my attention. I turned my head in the direction and our pet's war caught my eye.

Loosing myself, I errupted in laughter. Natsume looked at me with a flagging thought 'What the? Are you crazy?'

"Oi, Polka. Do you need an asylum now?" He asked and I threw him a tile of the scrabble.

"Whatever, Natsume." I didn't tell him what I was thinking.

My cat and his dog always quarrel, just like us. And somehow I'm amazed that at the end of the day, I'll see those little devils snuggled with each other.

"Definitely just like us." I smiled.

**I'll give you a smile; I think I'm able,**

**Because you love me, I'll gamble,**

**Cause even though the whole world will jumble,**

**We'll talk, be calm and sit on the table.**

I stared at him. Sitting on his kitchen sink while I watch him taking care of my wound is definitely a sight to behold. "Ouch! Can't you be gentler?"

"It's the idiotic mind of yours' fault! You always ran without a care in the world." He pressed the cotton harder that made me glare at him. "You even run like a child." He smirked.

"I hate you! I don't run like child! I'm just excited to see you." I folded my arms on my chest and pouted. "You can just tell me that you don't want to see me anymore."

"Whatever, Polka." He opened a band-aid and fixed it on my wound. "There, you can just kiss me as a thank you."

Blushing, I tried to pull him up to sit beside me. "Come sit beside me."

"Why? It's more convenient to kiss if I'm here." He embraced me, placing his hands on my waist.

Choosing to ignore his remark, I stared at him. Even after all we've gone through, he's still here loving me. "Natsume, do you know how much I love you?"

"Polka, stop being mushy." And without warning he crashed his lips on mine.

I gasped for air when he pulled away. "I love you and I don't know how much. All I know is loving you is my life." He smiled at me warmly.

"And I say I still love you even though you run like a child," he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE FOR ME<br>by: Eclipse du Coeur  
><strong>Feb. 14, 2011

**I may not be the perfect friend,**

"I love you, Hotaru!" I ran up to her in hopes to hug her. I can't even remember when the last time we hugged each other was.

"Stay away, from me baka." I heard her mutter before shooting me with her infamous Baka gun.

**I may not be the friend you wanted,**

"Mou, Hotaru. What was that for?" I still asked even though the answer was printed on my mind.

"That's for trying to contaminate me with your bacteria." She replied while blowing the imaginary smoke from her gun. I pouted.

**I may not be the friend you expected,**

"Hotaru, where are you going?" I stood up when she turned to walk away.

"Putting a reasonable distance from you. I think you're idiocy is contagious." She had that weird eyes and was wiping her gun.

**And I may not be the friend you call the best,**

"Is it true, Hotaru? You're leaving?" I asked with tears spilling from my eyes. I didn't even bother wipig them away. I need to know the truth.

"Yes. I'm leaving." She looked at me and saw my tears stained face. "The crazy insects in your bed will bite you non-stop if you keep on crying. They hate ugly humans."

**But certainly I say, you are one for me...**

"What? She volunteered to deliver my letters to grandpa?" My eyes widened. I thought Hotaru didn't care for me yet she even delivered my letters to my sick grandpa.

"Hotaru, thank you." I can't help but smile. "Thank you for being my bestfriend."

* * *

><p>Okay? Do you like my poems?<p>

The first one is a lover's squabbles-quarrel, Review if you're the same with your loveone:p

The second one is for friendship sake:P Review if you have Epic friends!

-chris P.S. - I love yah WYnter!


End file.
